villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesus Burgess
Jesus Burgess (ジーザス・バージェス Jīzasu Bājesu), nicknamed "Champion", is the helmsman of the Blackbeard Pirates being one of its original members. He often proclaims himself a champion and challenges random people to battle him to prove that he is stronger. He enjoys picking fights with others as he is a wrestler who wants to be the strongest and is loyal to Marshall D. Teach and his plans. After the time-skip, he became captain of the Blackbeard Pirates' first ship. He is voiced by Tetsu Inada in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Phil Parsons in the English version. Appearance Jesus Burgess is a unusually big, tall, broad, broad-chested, broad shouldered, tan-skinned, muscular man, with a broad upperbody and a thin lowerbody in comparison. He has curly violet hair reaching down to his shoulders, and always wears a dark brown mask, with orange decorations on it, covering the upper part of his face, but revealing his eyes and his nose. He appears to be based on Luchador wrestlers based on his name, and the face mask of Mexican origin. He wears a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also wears black bands tied around both elbows. Burgess also appears to be always wearing a championship belt, a belt which wrestlers only obtain from winning many matches or to show that they are extremely skilled in wrestling. It is unknown if Burgess obtained this belt from his mastery in wrestling or if its just there for his wrestler appearance. Burgess has grown a beard after the time skip and has become even more muscular. His hair has also turned a lighter shade than what it was two years ago. While at Corrida Colosseum, Burgess dons the traditional gladiator attire of sandals and a loincloth, as well as his trademark belt. In addition, his right arm is armored, with his shoulder being covered by a plate shoulder guard, all held in place by a harness across his chest. He also wears a pair of black gloves. When he first entered the Colosseum as Mr. Store, he was wearing a light green paper bag mask which has eyeholes in it and the name "Store" which is colored aqua-blue and Happy written in black upside-down on the forehead. His regular outfit after the timeskip is similar to his original one, except that it includes a vertical black and white striped sleeveless shirt that has as orange symbol similar to his Luchador mask and he wears a pair of brown hand gloves. While in Dressrosa, he wore a green bag with devil fruit patterns on it. After his fight with Sabo, Burgess suffered many grievous injuries which includes a bone sticking out one of his legs which has some of his flesh burned off. It appears he lost some of his mask as well since he obscured his face. Personality Burgess is brutish and ogre-like, and is also very loud and overbearing. He seems to be overconfident, as he climbed buildings and challenged random people in Jaya, proclaiming himself as the Champion. He also appears to have an intense love of combat, wanting to test his skills out on anyone he finds. He especially enjoys strong opponents, as shown when he found out that Monkey D. Luffy was fighting at the Corrida Colosseum. He has a much more serious nature than his captain, as he scolded Blackbeard for laughing when they lost the Straw Hat Pirates. Although he seems to have become quite laid-back after the time-skip shown when meeting Monkey D. Luffy in the Corrida Colosseum hallways and letting his captain talk to him. He also continuously forgets to address his captain as Admiral which Laffitte reminds him. Burgess shown his distrustful on anyone who were former, yet powerful marines such as former admiral Kuzan despite of Blackbeard willing to recruit him. According to himself, he is attached to the crew's raft. Burgess' signature laugh is "Wiiihahaha!" Abilities and Powers Burgess possesses incredible physical strength, showcased when he ripped an entire hotel off its foundation and threw it at Ace across a great distance while jumping high to reach his target. He managed to defeat every challenger he fought in Mock Town with ease and won the A Block of the Corrida Colosseum battle royale within seconds all without getting so much as a scratch. He possesses incredible endurance, as seen when he took a direct hit from a Gura Gura no Mi strike from the former Edward Newgate, as well as Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwave in his Buddha form without suffering much damage. After the time-skip, at the Corrida Colosseum just his mere presence was enough to terrify all the nearby gladiators. He is also, according to Gatz, part of a group of Ten Giant Captains that personally guard the Yonko, Blackbeard. He seems to know a way to steal a devil fruit power as he attempted to kill Luffy before Sabo interfered and tried to do the same to the latter as well. Weapons During the battle of Marineford, he was seen using two pistols against Whitebeard. When attacking Luffy and trying to kill Sabo, he used a large dagger. Haki Burgess demonstrated the use of Busoshoku Haki when he hardened his elbow armor in an attempt to resist Sabo's attack in the Corrida Colosseum final round. However, his Haki was not strong enough to counter Sabo's own Busoshoku Haki imbued attack, which was able to shatter his armor. Attacks *'Hado Elbow': Burgess attacks with an elbow strike powerful enough to cause huge shock waves upon the impact. It was first seen during the finals of Corrida Colosseum against a Fighting Fish, sending it flying away, and at the same time a shock wave to the audience, causing massive destruction. *'Galleon Lariat' : Burgess swings his arm at his opponent, resulting in a shockwave powerful enough to cut buildings several meters away completely in half. This was first used against Sabo. History Past Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Burgess and the entire crew attacked Drum Island and forced the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Jaya Arc He was first seen bending over a defeated man complaining about his strength. Another man then noted it and asked if he knew that he had defeated a man from Roshio's crew. Later, after Luffy had taken one of Doc Q's apples, he was seen standing on top of a building yelling out for decent challenge. After Bellamy was defeated by Luffy he met up with his crew and asked about Laffitte and why he wasn't there. When their raft was destroyed by the Knock Up Stream he complained about his captain's easy going attitude towards their failure. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Incident on Banaro Island After Ace and Van Augur attacked one another, Burgess was quick to throw a building at Ace that was easily destroyed. Later he was struck by Ace's Hiken and he and the other Blackbeard Pirates retired to a much safer location; comically pulling the very sick Doc Q, along with his horse. Once out of the way, Burgess and the rest of the crew witnessed the fight between his captain and Ace. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Burgess arrived at Impel Down unexpectedly with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates. After exchanging some words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Burgess and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Marineford Arc Burgess is seen along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates near the execution platform where they were watching the events unfold on the battlefield. He joined his crew in killing Whitebeard, using a pair of pistols to shoot the Yonko. After Whitebeard dies, Burgess assists his crewmates in covering Whitebeard with a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he starts a demonstration of his powers. Burgess and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Fleet Admiral Sengoku in his Buddha form. After his captain destroys more of Marineford, he tells Blackbeard if he goes too far they would lose their footing. In the anime, he jumps into the fight to attack Sengoku while he was distracted but was struck down by Vice Admiral Garp. When Red Hair and his crew arrive on the scene the Blackbeard Pirates retreated. Post-War Arc The crew made their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other, Burgess saying that people can get attached to material things. Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battleship. The crew soon mocked the defeated crew for not being strong enough to hold their own against them. Van Augur alerts the crew that the battleship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the deal will not happen and not ready to fight an admiral yet, the Blackbeard Pirates flee the area, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. During the Timeskip A year after the crew killed Whitebeard, they fought the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and defeated them with ease. The Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Burgess eventually gained command of the Blackbeard Pirates' first ship, and apparently became infamous himself. Dressrosa Arc Burgess entered the monthly Corrida Colosseum tournament as "Mr. Store" to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi and was assigned to block A. It did not take him long to defeat all of his opponents and he was declared the winner of the Block A battle royale. He then removed the paper bag mask he was wearing and revealed his identity, shocking the spectators and the other fighters. During the fight between Luffy (as Lucy) and Chinjao, Burgess went to the observation deck and commented that Block C has gotten interesting. He then wondered who Lucy was. After witnessing his victory in his group's battle royale, Burgess overheard Bartolomeo and Cavendish mentioning Straw Hat as he realized that Lucy was in fact Luffy and got excited. After Block C ended, Burgess spoke to Blackbeard via Den Den Mushi. Teach was discussing the possibility of recruiting Kuzan to join their crew, but Burgess stated that the former marine admiral cannot be trusted. When Luffy stopped by, Burgess noticed him and handed the Den Den Mushi to him, allowing him to speak to Blackbeard. After Luffy declared that he would not allow the Blackbeard Pirates to get Ace's power, Burgess merely laughed and walked off. After Rebecca won Block D, Burgess looked forward for the finals. He later entered the arena alongside Lucy (now Sabo), Bartolomeo, Rebecca, and Diamante. After Diamante explained the rules of this round, a five-person battle royale commenced. A fighting fish attacked Burgess, but he easily repelled it and sent it flying towards the audience. He later clashed against Lucy, who managed to break the armor around his right arm. Despite that setback, Burgess continued to engage Lucy in heated combat, causing more damage to the Colosseum in the process. During the time the toys in the audience transformed back into their original forms, Burgess was surprised when Lucy demolished the entire arena with his bare hands. After Lucy acquired the power of the Mera Mera no Mi and destroyed the arena, Burgess fell into the underground trade port. Burgess then noticed that Lucy was not Luffy and was frustrated that he lost the Devil Fruit. Burgess later observed the fight between Luffy and Doflamingo, he waited for the perfect chance to make his move. After Luffy was weaken from using Gear Fourth, Burgess attempted to kill him but Sabo intervened. Burgess learned Sabo was Luffy and Ace's brother, he tried to cast this aside but he discovered that Sabo was the Lucy that ate the Mera Mera no Mi . Changing targets, Burgess engaged Sabo in battle as Luffy went off to face Doflamingo. In the end, Sabo defeated Burgess as the latter tried to goad him to finish the fight but Sabo ignored him but was provoked after Burgess mentioned Ace's last words before he was turned over. Concealing a dagger behind his back, Burgess attempted to kill Sabo but the latter dodged him and blasted him away with Fire fist sending the screaming pirate away. Zou Arc Burgess survived albeit critically wounded and managed to stow away on a revolutionary army ship. He lost consciousness on the way to the island of Baltigo but later awoke and contacted his crewmates Laffitte and Shiliew who went to find him in Dressrosa as he explained his reason. Burgess then told them to contact Blackbeard and have all their crew ready for battle as he found the revolutionary base and they could get ahold of weapons. The crew went through with their attack and invaded Baltigo, leaving the base in ruins before they were forced to retreat after briefly fighting Cipher Pol. Their attack left the status revolutionaries unknown but let the world learn where their headquarters were. Major Battles *Jesus Burgess and Van Augur vs. Portgas D. Ace *Blackbeard Pirates vs. Magellan *Blackbeard Pirates vs. Edward Newgate *Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku *Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates *Jesus Burgess vs. Corrida Colosseum Group A *Corrida Colosseum Finale **Jesus Burgess vs. Fighting Fish **Jesus Burgess vs. Lucy **Jesus Burgess vs. Sabo Non-Canon Battles *Jesus Burgess vs. Monkey D. Garp Translation and Dub Issues On the original TV Broadcast of the FUNimation dub, Burgess' name was changed to "G. Zass", keeping the phonetic pronunciation, but changing the actual spelling. Upon the release of FUNimation's "Season Three First Voyage" DVD set featuring Burgess for the first time, it was confirmed in the Japanese version subtitles and "Sign and title" subtitles for the dub that on the uncut DVDs, his name has been restored to "Jesus Burgess". Trivia *His last name is the same as that of the real life pirate, Samuel Burgess. *His birthday is on Christmas Day, a reference to his name, "Jesus". Navigation pl:Jesus Burgess Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Provoker Category:TV Show Villains